Scenes from the Cutting Room Floor
by nonamenoproblem
Summary: A reinterpretation of the first season of the TV show including extended scenes, deleted scenes, and lost episodes. Chuck/Nate, Chuck/Eric, Chuck/misc. females. SLASH.
1. Episode 2: The Wild Brunch

The inspiration for this story came from the following quote:

"There was an episode where we were crashed out on the sofa after a big night out and they wanted me to wake up in my boxers, so I argued with them about it. I mean, first of all, who gets wasted with their buddy, and smokes weed and then strips down to their boxers before they pass out on the couch? No one does that. Why am I naked on my buddy's couch? It was weird so I fought it." Chance Crawford

What if the producers had their way? How would the season develop? The following is a reinterpretation of the first season including extended scenes, deleted scenes, and lost episodes. Enjoy.

**--1--**

**Episode 2: The Wild Brunch (Extended Scene)**

The ringing pulled him from his dream. It was a shame really it was just getting good. Waking was much more difficult than it should have been. Each ring of his cell pulled him further from the peaceful abyss and back in to the aching shell of his body.

"Hello?" Said in the groggy voice of someone who had partied to hard.

"Hi sweetie. Did I wake you?" Oh, the girlfriend. He couldn't help feeling a little resentful of her perky voice. She had matched him drink for drink but from her voice you would never have known.

"No, I'm up," he said.

"Well, get some strong coffee and jump in the shower, sleepyhead. Chuck's dad's brunch for his foundation is today at The Palace."

"Ah, great, of course," Life was scheduled around these functions. You would never get flack for what you did the night before as long as you showed up with a smile the next day. And he was good at it but at the moment he felt like anything would be better than putting on a suit and parading around in front of his dad's clients. He threw his phone on the table in frustration.

"Nathaniel! Keep it down! Some of us are trying to regain our strength," his friend called from the bed on the other side of the room. Nate started. Looks like I never made it home after all, he thought.

"You're dad's brunch is today," Nate said, wishing the throbbing in his head would go away, then maybe he could remember something from the other night. He stretched, trying to loosen his muscles. Even 12,000 couches weren't the most comfortable thing to sleep on, he thought grimacing. He eyed the huge bed jealously but if three sets of feet were any indication it was full.

"The alarm's set for nine," Chuck said. Nate smiled at his friend's mussed hair and the deep bags under his eyes, coupled with a huge black eye. At least there was someone who felt worse than him at that moment.

"It's ten." Chuck groaned. And Nate wondered again why brunches had to be so horribly early.

"Ladies, double time!" Chuck said and the two women who had been sharing his bed sat up on either side of him, looking immensely pleased with themselves. "Oh, unless... Nathaniel?" He said gesturing at the women who were climbing out of bed and giving Nate a great view of their lack of clothing.

"I'm good." Chuck knew that if he had wanted to enjoy them he would have the night before. It was strange having a friend like Chuck. Who ordered maid service and truly got it. "Actually," he said to the two beautiful women. "Could you two bring some coffee when you get a chance? And some water, lots of water."

"You want ice with that?" she asked Nate, glancing at Chuck's eye and throwing him a cheeky wink. "Looks like _you_ could use some."

"That's enough, ladies. And I'll make sure to tell my father just how committed you are to the hospitality industry." Chuck said. They left without any fuss and Nate wondered for a moment if the night-time visits were actually specified in their contract. Chuck walked by and slapped him hard on the back as he passed.

"That kid popped you pretty good, huh? Never mess with a guy's sister," Nate said rubbing his shoulder. It hurt and he realized that he had lost his shirt and pants sometime during the night.

"If I knew his name I'd hunt him down and kill him." Chuck said completely deadpan. Chuck could be scary sometimes. He spoke in a way that made Nate wonder if they had grown up too fast. He picked up Chuck's scarf off the ground and ran it through his hands, wondering just what had happened last night. He remembered bits but the problem with a good night was not knowing just how good it had been. The buzz of the blender brought him back and reminded him that they had a brunch to get to.

"What, cause you kill people now? Are you gonna strangle him with your scarf?" He threw said scarf at Chuck who batted it away with a smile.

"Don't mock the scarf, Nathaniel. It's my signature."

"Just saying, death by scarf: Not that intimidating."

"He sucker-punched me, I told you. Besides, better a broken nose than a broken heart." Nate's mind raced. How much did Chuck know? What had he said while under the influence?

"What? I didn't even talk to Serena last night." It was better for these things to stay far away from Blair and Chuck was friends with her too.

"Who said anything about Serena?" Chuck said. "But from your reaction maybe I should have."

"No, no, you definitely should not have. The less said about that the better."

"But it's so juicy," Chuck said grabbing onto Nate's discomfort. "The perfect boyfriend, the bestfriend who mysteriously disappeared. Do I sense a back-story there?" He disappeared for a moment under the bar, grabbing glasses, and Nate dropped his head into his hands.

"Yes, and no and there's just too much going on right now," he said with a moan. "Why did Blair have to pick now as the perfect time for us to prove our love? We've been dating for forever and it's just so much. All at once." Chuck slid into the couch beside him and passed him his famous hangover concoction.

"You should have taken me up on my offer last night. You're too young to be tied down. My free and happy way of life has served me well." Nate took a deep sip and grimaced at the sweetness and the gritty texture of the drink.

"There isn't room in this world for more than one Chuck Bass," Nate said and Chuck shrugged in agreement.

"Still my life does have it's charms."

"Yeah it really does," Nate said laughing. "Wait Chuck," he said, registering his friend's words. "What offer last night?" Chuck laughed and hit his red stripped leg against Nate's bare one. Reminding him that all he was wearing was his boxers and that it should be more uncomfortable to be so close to his completely dressed friend.

"Someone had a good night," Chuck said laughing. "When we came staggering home after the incident at the club. I was angry about that Jenny girl so I ordered us up some room service. The ladies. Tina and Tara, or something." Nate shrugged. "I have quite the, how should I put this, appetite, but I'm not greedy." Nate raised his eyebrows. "Okay, I am greedy but I always look out for my friends. I thought a little relaxation would take your mind off your troubles."

"And just give me another thing to feel guilty for. Great idea," Nate said sarcastically.

"I am one of the best," Chuck said, typically ignoring Nate's tone. "Well you were into it for a while, on this very couch if I remember correctly. But I think my attempted high-five may have been pushing you a bit too fast."

"Your what!" Nate asked outraged.

"Well you looked like you were enjoying yourself. All the noises and the half naked heavy petting."

"Oh fuck," Nate said massaging his temples. His drink forgotten on the cluttered coffee table.

"Yes well, nothing to worry about. Your virtue's safe, you freaked out and kicked everyone off to the bed, where I was forced to entertain the beautiful young things myself. I hope we didn't keep you up that long. The leggy one was quite the screamer."

"Well I don't remember if you did," Nate said still looking horrible. "I am never drinking again."

"Yeah, that'll last."

"Seriously, things like this will screw up my life Chuck."

"You simply have to learn to manage things Nathaniel, and to be discrete." He grabbed Nate's arm and turned him until the were face to face. Nate grimaced at Chuck's horrible morning breath. He was acutely aware of just how close they were which made him wonder how close they had been last night. "Life can be so full of pleasure if you let yourself live it." He leaned in very close. "You should try living my life for a day, I guarantee you'll enjoy yourself," he whispered into Nate's ear, raising goose bumps along his arms and making him shiver. Nate cleared his throat, trying to distance himself.

"Umm, Chuck. Where are my clothes?" Chuck pulled back laughing, the moment broken.

"You sure you don't want to wear that to brunch Nathaniel? I think you'd be a hit."

"Yeah I think I'll pass on that scandal." Nate said.

"They're around," Chuck said pulling a rumpled shirt from under the couch. "Come on, you can grab a quick shower and then borrow something of mine." Nate smiled as he walked to the bathroom. Chuck had a great way of taking his mind off of his troubles.

Chuck watched from the couch, resigned to second shower. His face turned serious as Nate left and his eyes slid down his friends back. Drinking in the site just like his hangover cure, with a deep, long, sip.


	2. Episode 4: Bad News Blair

**--2--**

**Episode 4: Bad News Blair (Extended Scene)**

The room was dim and smoky and the atmosphere was tense. Nate's heart pounded and he wondered just what he had gotten himself into. The men he was with weren't from Manhattan and they weren't playing around. And now he owed them money.

"Just give them the money man." Carter Baizen said, bringing Nate back to the dangers at hand. "Money means nothing to you. These guys aren't playing but no one has to get hurt. I'm trying to help you out." Nate tensed in fury. Help him out? Yeah right!

"Yeah you're a real friend," a voice said echoing mysteriously through the gloom. Chuck Bass walked confidently into the room, his entire body radiating danger. Two of the men grabbed Nate when he tried to leave and he struggled. His friend's presence giving him more confidence.

"Who let you in here Bass?" Carter snapped.

"He set me up." Nate said, still fighting against the thugs. Chuck didn't move to help but his calm presence was more terrifying for Carter than if he had started throwing punches. Carter started to sweat as he wondered just what leverage Chuck had.

"No one forced his hand." Carter called back to Chuck. "Your boy lost fair and square."

"Did you?" Chuck asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from his friend. Carter didn't give him the chance.

"Look man," Carter said, turning on Nate. He was never good under pressure. He just wanted this finished. "If you don't give them the money right away I'm gonna tell them where you live and they can come get it from your daddy." Chuck bristled at the way he was talking to Nate. "What do you think about that?" Chuck knew Nate, his dad's approval meant so much to him. There was no way Chuck would ever let this get back to Mr. Archibald. He pulled Carter around to face him forcefully and levelled the Bass stare at him.

"Look, you got my watch and my ball," he said dangerously. "You keep them. Take care of these guys. I don't call the cops. And we walk out of here." Carter met his gaze for a moment preparing to lie about the theft but the Chuck glare won out. He looked almost relieved when he caved, admitting his guilt.

"It's cool," he said to the thugs. "I..I got it." Nate shook the men off and headed to the door with Chuck's hand firmly on his back lending him strength and keeping him from starting a fight.

As soon as they cleared the building Nate jogged to the limo, all the adrenalin coming to a head and making him fidgety. Chuck followed behind looking like he was coming from dinner, not from saving his best friend from extortion. He settled beside Nate in the limo but one look at his friend told him that this was one of those things they were going to have to talk about. Pity.

"I don't know how to say it," Nate said as soon as the car started moving. Chuck could see his hands shaking, even in the dim light.

"Then don't say anything."

"Chuck," Nate said turning and speaking in earnest. "You saved me back there. I was so stupid. With Carter and everything." He sighed, " I should have just stayed with you and the guys."

"Well that is true," Chuck said and Nate winced. "But you should do a lot of things differently and so should I. That's one of the privileges of growing up, you make mistakes."

"Yeah, I've made my fair share, haven't I?" Nate said.

"Hey," Chuck said. Nate refused to meet his eyes, staring at the ground. "Hey," Chuck said again, putting a soft hand under Nate's chin and turning his head up so their eye's met. "We all have, you mess up, you learn from it, Okay."

"Yeah I guess. But I will pay you back for that stuff." His eyes were so honest and earnest it was like looking at a puppy. When Nate looked at him like that he would gladly give away much more.

"That's not necessary, it was my pleasure helping in your education." Every Upper East Side teen had to learn how to spot the Carter Baizen's of the world. Those people who would only pretend to be your friend in order to exploit you.

"No man, I insist, you really saved me."

"Well I suppose if you insist, as long as you promise to pay me back through my vices. Booze, drugs, and women, that's all I want from you, understood Nathaniel?" He gave Nate his self-satisfied smirk and Nate cracked and shoved his friend, laughing. "What sort of a way is that to treat your saviour?" Chuck said but he was already throwing Nate into a Full Nelson.

"Hey!" Nate screamed, fighting against the grip, and shaking the limo quite violently as he squirmed around.

"Remember this," Chuck said smoothly, regressing quickly to third-grade logic. "You started it." Nate squirmed out of Chuck's hold and they fought for a bit, in the tight confines of the limo, each trying to get a hand up on the other. Finally Nate found himself face down on the floor with Chuck sitting on his back and his friend's signature scarf wrapped tightly against his throat. "Yield?" Chuck rasped heavily in his ear.

"Yes," Nate said breathlessly. Chuck jumped back into the seat and offered his friend a hand. His face was red and Nate pulled him into a manly hug as he sat back down. "Thanks man, for everything."

"What are friends for?"


	3. Episode 10: High Society

**--3--**

**Episode 10: High Society (Extended Scene)**

At the first knock on the door Chuck jumped up. At the second he ran to the peep hole. Nate. Fuck. Since that night with Blair in the back of his limo he had been steadfastly avoiding his friend. He was a horrible person, he knew that. Nate had all the drama with his parents and breaking up with his girlfriend and all Chuck had done was screw him over even more at the first opportunity. The knocking continued.

Nate would know everything the moment he saw him. Chuck knew it.

"Come on man," Nate called though the closed door. Chuck froze. If he ignored him he would go away. "I can hear you breathing on the other side of the door." Shit, Chuck thought running plans over in his head. "Anybody you need to get rid of? I really need to talk to you man, please." In for a penny in for a pound. He threw the door open.

"Nathaniel!" He called cursing his fake over eagerness.

"Where's the girl?" Nate asked, his eyes searching the suite and lingering a little too long on the closet.

"In my dreams." Chuck said. "I was trying to get some shut eye." Which wouldn't explain not getting the door. "What's on your mind?"

"It's my mom," Nate said, taking the bait and taking the heat off Chuck.

"Sounds Freudian." Though he was thinking more about his own rampant id than Nate's potential problems with Oedipus.

"She wants me to give Blair her ring," Nate sighed, the reference going over his head.

"You guys broke up," Chuck said a little too quickly.

"Yeah I know. I mean," he looked at Chuck. "Wait, how do you know?"

"Predictable, your ex ran the whole, grill the best friend play." Chuck said, pleased with his quick thinking. "Tried to find out where your head was at. So where is your head?" The sentence was hesitating, hoping Nate would fall for the ruse and give him information.

"Spinning. I mean my mom wants me to get back with Blair so Eleanor doesn't pull out of their business deal. It's all because of my dad's whole trial thing, you know?" That hit home and Chuck once again was brought back to the fact that he was pretty much the worst friend in history.

"I'm sorry about all that," he said trying not to think that much about who he was actually trying to help with his advice. "But look, if you're done with Blair, be done. Don't cave to your parent's wishes if they're not your desires."

"Excuse me? Where's my boy? Seal the deal, tap that ass, money marries bigger money." Chuck winced inwardly. There was no way he wanted Nate doing any of those things with Blair anymore.

"Look I care about three things Nathaniel: money, the pleasures money brings me, and you," he said honestly. "I'm just trying to have your back here. Your parents have been controlling you your whole life. If it doesn't end now when will it ever?" Nate sighed and dropped his head to his hands.

"I know, you're right," he agreed. "It just really sucks that everything has to drop down on me all at once. And now I don't even have Blair to talk to." He looked at Chuck and finally let his fear show. "I've lost my respect for my parents, my life with Blair. I just feel so lost now." Chuck let himself relax and sit down with Nate. Since the getting back with Blair crisis had been adverted. He put an arm around Nate's shoulder's as he spoke.

"You still have me. No matter what happens you're always welcome here." He smiled inhaling. Strange, he thought, Nate's cologne reminded him of Blair. "The couch has been missing you lately." Nate laughed.

"And I'll be back, I just have to deal with a few things before I can blow off some steam with you."

"Which I completely understand Nathaniel. But don't forget. I am now running a delightful little club that I guarantee would help to take your mind off your troubles."

"Oh right. Sorry I missed the opening."

"Don't worry about it," Chuck said, thinking back on what that night had brought him. "Any time you feel the need to unwind let me know. There are private rooms," he said with a wink.

"Maybe in another life," Nate said. "I'm not ready for anything like that yet."

"Well," Chuck said. "Just let me know when you are. I promise more depravity and debauchery than a senior prom."

"Promises, promises."

"Just say the word," Chuck said sincerely.

"I know man," Nate said. "And thanks, thanks for all this. It's nice to know that there is someone still looking out for me." Chuck smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "See you around."

"I'll be here." Chuck answered.


	4. Episode 10b: Where the Boys Are

**--4--**

**Episode 10.5: Where the Boys Are (Lost Episode)**

And he was there. He was there in Monaco, helping Nathaniel, not keeping him away from Blair. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself but it got harder and harder each time. Nate was all too eager to talk about how wonderful Blair was and how great it was to really know that he was in love.

It made Chuck sick. His favourite was when Nate would gush about how glad he was that he and Blair had gotten in that fight because, for the first time, he knew that they were perfect for each other.

Take that moment for example: Chuck was pacing their suite in his father's luxurious hotel in Monaco but he couldn't sleep. There was too much on his mind and that was compounded when he glanced over at Nate, sprawled out on his bed, with this stupid blissful smile on his face that told Chuck he was dreaming about Blair.

And Nate, well Nate was enjoying the perfect dream massage from his perfect dream girlfriend. "Wake up," she said confusing him. Had he fallen asleep during the massage? The hands kept on kneading and he wondered when Blair's voice had gotten so deep. The pillow suddenly hitting his face made him start and jump up half way before he realized he'd been asleep.

"Oh god," he moaned. "What time is it?"

"4:30," Chuck replied.

"Of course," Nate groaned into his pillow. "Please tell me why it's four in the morning and you're waking me up."

"Couldn't sleep, but more so, it is the perfect time to hit the beach. Those waves won't ride themselves." Nate was quiet and Chuck realized he had fallen back asleep. Oh no you don't, he thought and shook Nate as hard as he could. Nate just mumbled something and hit at him sleepily. So Chuck did the only thing he could. Grabbed the half melted ice bucket and poured it over his friend's head. Nate jumped up sputtering.

"What the hell man," he yelled angrily.

"You have to get up," Chuck said. "We're going surfing."

"It's four-thirty, and more importantly, I don't even surf!"

"Well neither do I and I refuse to let that stop up from enjoying our last day in paradise." Nate groaned again but Chuck was determined and when Chuck Bass wanted something well truth was he usually got it. And that was how Nate ended up yawning, with the sun coming up over the sea, and a huge surfboard in his hand.

"Where's the hot, bikini clad instructor?" Nate asked glancing around at the deserted beach.

"Asleep no doubt Nathaniel, it's before five in the morning."

"Well what do you expect us to do then?" Nate asked confused.

"I expect us to surf," Chuck said stripping off his shirt. He looked back at Nate and gave him a slow lascivious wink that was obviously a throwback to cotillion and the night with Blair. Then he ran towards the water, bright-pink surfboard held high above his head, and Nate caved after a second and ran after him.

The water was icy cold in the early morning but Chuck's enthusiasm was contagious and Nate found himself laughing as he fought to beat his friend out to the deeper water. Once they were about waist deep Chuck scrambled onto his board until he was lying belly down and paddling with his hands and feet.

"Come on Nathaniel," Chuck called. "Get out here. "

"I'm coming," he called breathlessly, kicking as fast as he could.

"Okay," Chuck said when he had caught up. "We're going to wait for a good sized wave and then we'll paddle along the side of it and when we start really moving all we have to do is stand up and hold on, understand?"

"Umm," Nate said, clearly not comfortable with Chuck's instructions. "How do you know how to surf anyway?"

"If you tell anyone I will murder you," Chuck said. "But I may have seen _Blue Crush_ a few times."

"You learned from a movie?" Nate screamed over the waves. "You learned from a bad movie?"

"Ready?" Chuck yelled ignoring Nate's question as he threw himself towards the wave. For a second it looked like he would make it but then he rolled and disappeared under the water.

Chuck's board bobbed to the surface right away, minus Chuck. But just when Nate was starting to worry, a familiar brown head popped up sputtering, coughing and cursing. Chuck grabbed his board and paddled back to Nate looking like a drowned Pomeranian. Nate took one look at his friend's face and burst out laughing.

"The waves aren't big enough," Chuck said with finality.

"Really? They look huge from here," Nate said and smiled innocently.

"Yeah? How do they look from down there?" Chuck asked as he jumped up and dunked Nate under. Nate dug his nails into Chuck's heels as Chuck tried to surface, and the look Chuck gave back would have been fearsome, if he hadn't been laughing underwater at the time.

By the time they came up they were both coughing out seawater but they were having a great time. Nate was the first to realize the surfboards were gone. "We're better off without them," Chuck said. "Let's go eat, I'm famished." Nate agreed and getting out of the water quickly turned into a race, as their surfing aspirations were forgotten.

It was still early enough that they were the only people out on the beach. The sand was still cool even as the sun heated the air. They walked in silence back towards the hotel, mirror images wearing trunks and identical hotel towels draped around their necks in a mockery of Chuck's monogrammed scarf back home. They enjoyed the peace. That evening they would be on a private plane back to New York and all the parties and drama that came with it.

Nate was happy to go back to Blair although he would be the first to admit that dating a woman like her took a lot of work. While Chuck wasn't looking forward to it at all. Nate and Blair and the whole relationship was the last thing he wanted shoved in his face. But when he got home that was unavoidable. Nate was his best friend and he wouldn't lose that. Chuck was decided, he would smile, give advice, and even congratulations when called for and he would push all of his feelings for Blair away. She was a bitch anyway, he knew it, but it was complicated. He sighed. Nate looked back and smiled, "Come on Chuck, it can't be that bad."

"Have you seen my schedule for next semester? I'll hardly," he stopped as a woman's scream ran out. Chuck and Nate shared a glance and then ran towards the sound, towels falling forgotten to the ground. Nate took the lead, all those jogs with his father giving him the edge. So when he stopped straight Chuck crashed hard into his back.

"Nathaniel?" Chuck asked but Nate held a finger to his lips and turned red to the tips of his ears. Chuck looked around Nate's shoulder and saw what had caused his friend to stop so suddenly. They had found the woman, only she wasn't in trouble. She was on a man on a chair on the other side of the pool and they weren't sitting.

Chuck smiled and stared, the man was older, well into his forties, but the girl bouncing up and down on his lap couldn't have been more than twenty-five. She was wearing a black bikini top and her huge breasts were moving wildly as she cried out. Nate swallowed deeply and then grabbed Chuck's arm. "Come on man," he whispered. "Let's get that breakfast."

"In a minute," Chuck said, not taking his eyes off the couple. "This is much better than a grapefruit." Nate looked even more distraught.

"Come on, they'll see us."

"They're much too busy," Chuck said. "Enjoy the show."

"That guy's older then my dad."

"Yeah but the girl isn't, and you can't tell me it isn't exciting."

"Well it's wrong." Nate said shifting nervously but still watching the porn acted out in front of him.

"If they didn't want people to watch they would be in their room, not at the pool. Right Nathaniel?"

"How would I know?"

"Well did you and Serena care if someone watched your little exhibition?"

"Chuck you didn't?" Nate said. Chuck just stared. "Oh God, you did?" Chuck laughed.

"You and Serena were much hotter than Mr. Midlifecrisis over there."

"Oh God, you watched."

"We've established that already. How else would I have found out about your little indiscretion? You two had too much to lose telling anyone."

"How much did you see?" Asked Nate.

"The whole lecherous affair," Chuck said. "From the cute little walk along the bar to that sticky declaration of undying love. On your part, not hers, if I remember correctly. That has to burn."

"Oh god," Nate said.

"Don't sweat it. You looked good." The woman threw her head back and saw them standing there but instead of stopping she moved up the tempo and refused to look away. "She does too," Chuck said giving her a little wave. "But you guys were hotter. And how else would I have learned that cute little gasp Serena makes when she comes."

"You're a pig Chuck."

"I know," Chuck said. "And I think you might be a little porcine yourself from what I can see." Chuck gestured at the raised fabric of Nate's swim trunks and raised his eyebrow.

"I'm seventeen, that doesn't make me a pervert."

"You're not leaving." Just then the woman let out a load moan and they both focused their attention on her. She smiled and, still writhing around on the unknowing man, pointed at Chuck, then at Nate, and then at her puckered lips. "Looks like the lady wants a show," Chuck laughed. Nate just turned more red when he realized the implication. "She has been more than generous," he said as the woman moved to untie her top.

"What," Nate asked, still not quite understanding.

"Let's give it a shot," Chuck said deeply, turning to look at Nate. They were standing very close, Nate almost thought he could see Chuck's eyes darkening. He knew that he should turn around and walk away but as Chuck's face inched forward all he could do was lick his lips.

Their lips met tentatively. Just a soft brushing of skin, but they kissed again and again, each soft kiss becoming more and more heated. Chuck was the first to deepen it, his tongue slipping forward to stroke the edge of Nate's bottom lip. Nate gasped softly and opened his mouth, repaying Chuck's adventuring in kind.

Chuck brought his hand up to tangle in Nate's shaggy hair and their kiss turned wild as they both nipped, bit and licked, trying to outdo the other. Nate looped his hands around Chuck's back and pulled him closer as Chuck slid his foot in-between his friend's. Their bare chests touched and matching goose bumps skittered across the hard flesh. Chuck's mouth came away for a second and he moaned "Nathanial" into his friend's mouth.

Nate closed the short distance again, taking control, taking exactly what he wanted. He kissed for their friendship, for Blair, for Serena, for the exhibitionist, and for how out of control he felt. He slid forward pushing himself against Chuck and feeling him in return. But the moment he felt Chuck's answering hardness pushing against his leg he freaked and shoved him away.

"What the fuck," Nate said.

"Nathaniel," Chuck said, his face flushed and his lips swollen. He reached out to touch Nate's arm but Nate jumped back.

"Chuck, god, I can't," he turned and practically ran back to the hotel. Chuck sighed and ran his hand through his hair wondering what the hell had happened. He knew he should feel happy, he'd put another check on his list of sexual achievements. But if he'd screwed things over with Nate it wasn't worth it.

He tried to relax. If there was one thing he knew about Nate it was that he could be surprisingly forgiving, he just needed time to cool off. The woman was standing by the pool now wearing nothing but a pair of dangerously high stilettos. She smiled hungrily and crooked a finger towards Chuck, beckoning him. Her male friend was sitting up on the deck chair and he looked at Chuck and smiled.

It was an intriguing offer. Chuck was a big fan of exhibition plus he was eager to try anything once and he had definitely never had a threesome with only one girl, that he could remember at least he quickly amended. But he just wasn't in the mood. Nate's meltdown had rattled him, he shrugged at the couple and headed back inside ignoring the woman's pout.

When he got back to the room after breakfast Nate was gone, as were his things. This might end up being more difficult than he had thought if Nate was willing to forgo the Bass' private plane home. Only time would tell, Chuck supposed. New York was going to get a hell of a lot more interesting on Monday.


	5. Episode 13: The Thin Line Between Chuck

**--5--**

**Episode 13: The Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate** **(Scene Recap)**

Nate stormed out of the building, seeing red. Jenny's words playing over and over in his head. _"Looks like Chuck and Blair were a little closer than you thought." _He couldn't believe it. The only two people in the world he really cared about and behind his back! And to hear it in Jenny's smarmy 'I'm doing this for your own good' tone. If they had just told him themselves instead of making him find out from the tiny Humphrey, whom he barely knew. If he had been honest he would have admitted that he was feeling betrayed but all he felt was the overpowering pull of anger.

There was Chuck, talking to some guy at the limo, and waiting for Nate. They met after school in the same place every day and rode home together. The way Chuck was standing there, like everything was fine, like he hadn't done something that had ripped Nate's heart in two.

He didn't think or plan anything he just threw Chuck back on the limo, wrapped his hands around his neck, and put his face so close to Chuck's that his voice was muffled. "Did you sleep with her, huh?" Chuck couldn't speak, couldn't think of anything to say. The shock of Nate suddenly attacking him had rendered him speechless. His silence spoke loud and clear for Nate. "You son of a bitch, I could kill you."

"We can talk about this without your hands around my neck." Chuck said. He sounded calm and each word twisted inside Nate making him angrier. He shoved Chuck hard, feeling the warmth of his body and adding that to his fury.

"Did you think you could do with her like you do with others," Nate said. He thought back on Monaco and clarified. "Other girls?" Nate slammed Chuck against the car one last time and backed off, afraid that if he stayed so close pressed up against him, he might hurt him, or worse.

"Yes, Nathaniel I took what Blair kept throwing at you and you kept throwing back." Chuck's vindicated tone, brought everything back from the night with Blair, feeling her in his arms, being inside of her. But it wasn't really special at all was it? Hell Chuck had done it first. And then proceeded to play him for weeks.

"Oh, so somehow you screwing Blair for sport is my fault?" Nate said, his teeth gnashing together. She had been so soft, so innocent. He remembered the taste of her lips the tentative pull of her hands on his back.

"It wasn't for sport. She needed someone and I was there." Chuck's voice intruded into his memory and for a second he remembered other hands gripping his back.

"Oh, so you cared about her?" Nate said. Chuck's eyes flickered. Nate knew Chuck didn't care about anyone. And wasn't that the problem?

"You guys had broken up." As if that were even an issue. Nate hated when Chuck used people he didn't even know but Blair, the girl Nate had been dating for most of his life.

"For how long? A week? An hour?"

"Look I'm sorry, I know how long you and I have been best-friends, okay?" Of course he did. Blair, Nate, Chuck, they had known each other since he could remember. And now for some reason they decided they didn't need him, that they would just throw everything away and screw around behind his back.

'No it's not okay Chuck, from now on you stay away from me," Nate said with finality, pushing him away one last time. "Hey, did you hear what I said, you stay the hell away from me Chuck," Nate said his eyes darting to Chuck's lips. And Chuck knew that in this he wasn't talking about Blair.

Students milled about, watching them, camera phones in hand. A part of Chuck's mind asked him if it was worth it as he eyed the wall Nate had disappeared behind. The murmur of voices and the beeping of phones reminded him he was definitely not alone. "Show's over," he said angrily, getting into his car.


	6. Episode 13b: The Thin Line Between Chuc

**--6--**

**Episode 13: The Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate** **(Deleted Scene)**

The Bass' Penthouse was huge and luxurious. The ceilings were lofty, the decoration superb, and the furniture exceptionally comfortable. Eric van der Woodsen

thought it wonderful. He could sit on the huge couch in the smaller living room with his laptop or a good book and seemingly disappear. His family didn't walk on eggshells around him when they didn't really notice that he was there. So he sat and he watched. The new addition of Chuck and his father really churned things up. Watching them all interact was more entertaining than a soap.

Take that moment for instance. Chuck stormed out of Serena's room, wearing a robe, reeking of cannabis, with a pleased grin on his face. The door slammed behind him and that only made him smile more. Chuck seemed lost in thought but then he noticed Eric sitting quietly on the sofa. "Brother," he said, jumping onto the couch beside Eric. "Tell me what's new in your life. We have years of conversation to make up for."

"Just because my mom is marrying your father doesn't mean we have to be siblings." Eric said smiling. Chuck wasn't anything like what he would have ever imagined a brother. He wasn't even blonde.

"No but I like to think it does," said Chuck. "Haven't you always wanted a brother?" He smiled so innocently that Eric laughed. "Someone to always have your back, to set an example?" Yeah the perfect role model, Eric thought, for a Valmont. Chuck threw an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "Come on, don't spoil my fun. I tried to bond with Serena and she snapped."

"Well I have a hard time believing that you did nothing to deserve it," Eric said. Serena and Chuck had a history from before her boarding school days and everyone on the Upper East Side knew Chuck was trouble. Plus Eric had eavesdropped on his sister enough to know a few of Chuck's exploits.

"Being that as it may," Chuck said. "I feel like we have a lot more potential. We can bond, talk about girls, school, parties. I can fill the void your absentee father left that you never even knew you had." Chuck looked so hopeful and earnest that Eric had to laugh.

"Alright, alright," he said. "I'm sold. What's this new little brother job entail?"

"I'm not quite sure," Chuck said. "You're my first one. How about a trip down to the bar and some catching up."

"I'm fourteen," he exclaimed. Although he wasn't surprised Chuck had suggested it. Chuck Bass was probably weaned on whiskey.

"I was talking about soda for you of course," Chuck said with fake indignation. And then squeezed the arm around Eric's shoulders tight for a moment. "There is no reason for you to refuse. Plus this place gets boring when you're cooped up in it all day long."

"My mother doesn't like me to leave unless she has the say-so."

"Nonsense," Chuck said. "Leaving you here is much worse than letting you have a little air, a change of scenery so to speak. You're in good hands." Eric still looked a little unsure. "Come on, I won't take no for an answer. And the doorman will let you mother know where we are when she gets back." Eric went to say something else but Chuck was already pulling him to his feet.

"But Chuck.."

"No buts little brother, we are going out. I don't care if I have to drag you down there myself." Eric laughed and gestured at Chuck's robe.

It only took Chuck a few minutes to slip into a wonderfully tailored suit and to wrap his trademark scarf loosely around his neck. But by the time he met Eric in the foyer he had completely changed their plans. "I'm hungry," Chuck announced, walking down the stairs. "Let's get sushi." Eric wasn't sure he really wanted to leave the hotel but Chuck had this look on his face like saying no wasn't an option.

"Sushi it is," he replied wondering for the tenth time what he was getting himself into.

Eric had always been wealthy. Being born with the name van der Woodsen came with certain privileges. He tried to never take that for granted. He knew that he was really lucky but he never spent that much time thinking about it. Pulling up to Masa in Chuck Bass' private limo really put things into perspective. This new marriage was going to put them into the next tax bracket up there beside Bill Gates.

The restaurant was unimposing outside but from the first step in it dripped luxury. A woman in traditional Japanese clothing bowed and led them to their private room. No reservation required and no questions asked. Chuck was at ease and he walked the floor like he owned the place but Eric kept glancing around furtively at the casual atmosphere of what was probably the most expensive restaurant in New York.

Chuck ordered their drinks from memory and then launched into a story about the time his father made him take the daughter of some business associate there and she threw up from some exotic type of fish. Eric half listened but he started to wonder, Why Chuck was there? Why he was making the effort to bond when they had barely known each other?

There were no menus just food brought quietly on expensive dishes. Part way through their shabu-shabu with lobster and foie gras, the chef himself came to greet Chuck. They talked as if they were old friends and Eric found himself wondering again just how often Chuck came for 400 dinners. Finally, when Chuck started talking about the latest party, Eric called him out. Asking him what exactly they were doing.

"Bonding with my new brother," Chuck said. "What do you think I'm doing."

"I don't know," Eric said. "You're bored?" Obscenely expensive dinners and small talk with family was a few women and bars less than a usual Chuck Bass night on the town.

"Bored, why would I be bored? Excitement is where I make it where I…," Chuck smiled and ducked his head bashfully. "Okay maybe a little. But I do want to try this whole brother thing out."

"No worries," Eric said. "I know I'm not the pinnacle of excitement, what with the house arrest and everything."

"That just makes it more fun," Chuck said. "The excitement of jail-break is a good way to spend the night."

"Yeah except for when you actually go home and your mom is sitting at the door." Eric said, wondering exactly how much of a dressing down he would get.

"That's a little extreme though. You made a mistake, yeah, but it's not like you should have to pay for the rest of your life."

"I tried to kill myself."

"But you didn't. With everything at your disposal, all your assets, you failed. Half of the kids in this town have taken too many pills at one point." Chuck say Eric's face wide with disbelief and tried to back pedal. "I'm no trying to make light of anything. What I'm saying is we should trust you. Keeping you in a glorified prison isn't going to stop you from being depressed, if anything it will make it worse."

"She's trying help me," Eric said. "She just doesn't know how, and she's really scared. I screwed up and I hurt her and that's the last thing I was trying to do." He ate a succulent piece of herring trying to think of what to say. "I wouldn't have even ducked out tonight but it just gets hard sometimes being stuck in the same place, day in and day out."

"Why'd you do it anyway?" Chuck asked.

"Sorry?"

"Why'd you," Chuck made a cutting motion against his wrist with his other hand. Eric was speechless for a second and then burst out laughing.

"You know my own family hasn't even asked me that," Eric said between inappropriate giggles. "They do the whole 'you know you can talk to us right?' but never once have they come out and asked."

"Would you tell them if they did?" Chuck asked.

"Yes. Well probably." Chuck just stared at him. "Maybe not," he admitted. "But they never even tried. They think I'm too fragile so they don't want to bring back those unpleasant memories. That's why they pay the shrink so much."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"It's kind of stupid really."

"I doubt that."

"There was just a lot going on." Eric said giving Chuck the general idea. "I was having a hard time coming to terms with myself. There was no one for me to talk to. Serena was in boarding school, Mom was too caught up in her own life, and I had isolated myself at school. After a particularly horrible visit with my dad I just started getting really depressed and everything sort of spiralled down until I just stopped caring."

"Is that you of the therapist talking?" Chuck asked.

"A little of both honestly, but it seems right."

"Fair enough," Chuck said. "I can understand that. How are you doing now?"

"Much better. What's with the sudden concern?"

"I can be decent," Chuck said. "Plus I am concerned. I've know you since you were tiny."

"And yet we've never really talked."

"Well that's going to change. We're family now. We will talk about everything."

"Really?"

"I always mean what I say," Chuck said seriously. They stared at each other for a moment across the table. Eric saw the truthfulness in Chuck's brown eyes. "Okay I've been really nosy, ask me anything."

"Anything?"

"I've just pried into the most traumatic part of your life. I owe you brother."

"Okay," said Eric. "What's the real reason you wanted to hang out with me tonight, and don't tell me it's just because I'm going to be family." Chuck actually looked taken aback by the question for a moment. He had thought Eric was going to ask for dirt on his conquests or something.

"Nate and I had a fight." Chuck said. He picked at the squid beautifully arranged on the piece of black slate that served as a plate, trying to look nonchalant.

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Chuck said. Eric just looked at him. "I thought you didn't know me very well?"

"I've overheard enough of my sister's conversations."

"Lies, all lies." Chuck said. "But this may have been my fault, a little."

"What happened?" Eric gave Chuck his complete attention. "This brotherly advice thing works both ways."

"Glad to see you're not as against the whole sibling thing as Serena. In the spirit of that I'm going to tell you everything. Do you read Gossip Girl?" Eric laughed. He could tell this was going to get interesting. Chuck told him about the whole sordid affair, making it into a dramatic show that kept them more than busy between courses.

"So basically what you're telling me is that you slept with your best friend's girlfriend, lied about it, and then sent the scoop to Gossip Girl hoping he wouldn't find out?"

"They were on a break." Chuck said.

"Okay Ross. But Nate still had good reason to be pissed."

"I know, I know. But that doesn't make me any less bored now."

"Check out the total self-involvement."

"What can I say? I'm a Bass, and you will be one too soon enough."

"God save me." Eric laughed. "But my advice is to just give him a little time. He'll come around eventually. You guys have been friends for forever."

"You're wrong. You didn't see his face. Or hear what he said."

"It will work out," Eric said trying to be instill some confidence in his voice. "You'll see. And plus you'll have me to help keep you entertained in the meantime."

"Wrong again little brother. You're going to be family. I've got you for life."


	7. Episode 14: The Blair Bitch Project

**--8--**

**Episode 14: The Blair Bitch Project (Deleted Scene)**

"Chuck, can I ask you a question?" Eric said as the limo inched forward slowly in traffic. He had been sitting there for ten minutes trying to work up the courage to ask. His body was calm, though his mind was racing. The only thing that betrayed his nervousness was his foot tapping incessantly on the floor of the car.

"Anything little brother," Chuck said. He turned to give Eric his undivided attention. Eric tried to control his nerves. He had been hanging out with Chuck almost every day since their parents had combined their families and they'd been getting along surprisingly well. It was funny that the one person he felt like he could really connect with was the morally corrupt man who his sister would constantly rant about. Chuck was still staring at him so he made himself speak. He hoped that Chuck would be able to offer him some advice and he really wanted to talk with someone about this.

"Well what if you wanted to do something that you knew would get you in trouble," he said uncertainly. Chuck laughed.

"I just finished telling you about my adventures with the Bartell sisters last weekend. What do you think? I'm the perfect Henry Evans without all the sociopathic drama," Chuck said proudly. "Just make sure you look good for the parents and keep the worst off the gossip circle." He patted his young friend on the back. "What's bothering you?" Eric looked like he was debating something but Chuck waited, knowing he would want to get it off his chest.

Eric took a deep breath. Then another. He knew he just had to say it but his lips wouldn't form the words. He looked into Chuck's brown eyes, that were staring at him expectantly, and blurted, "I-think-I-might-be-gay," in one long and condensed sentence.

"Sorry, what was that?" Chuck said.

"I think…"

"No, I heard you," Chuck said interrupting him. "That was just unexpected."

"I'm sorry," Eric said blushing. "I didn't mean to dump that on you it's just I've been thinking about it and there was no one else I could tell. If you're weirded out. I mean, I can walk from here," he said, putting his hand on the door.

"No need. I'm good with it, it just wasn't what I was expecting."

"Heh," Eric said calming down. "I flapped the unflappable Chuck, quite the accomplishment."

"Yes well, I'm back to being calm and assured. And quite prepared to shell out some invaluable advice." Chuck smiled invitingly. "Now what was your problem again?"

"Well," Eric said. "I think I'd like to try dating and I want to see who I want to, you know? But I just wanted to know what you thought I should do. This sort of thing isn't exactly common place with our families."

"Who's the lucky man?"

"No, it's not like that," Eric said. "I don't have anyone in mind, completely hypothetical."

"Well how are you so sure in your preferences if there isn't an object for your affection?"

"Just a feeling," Eric said. "I mean girls are pretty and everything," Chuck leered and Eric rolled his eyes. "But I see a good-looking man and it just makes me feel so, so…well you know." He looked at Chuck and smiled, "Or not."

"Well you want my advice?"

"More than anything."

"You should test your theory before you go declaring it. If being intimate with a man gives you that great down-low happiness then by all means work it into your life. I'll even help you tell the fam if you want. If not, well life would be easier if you gave the ladies another chance." Eric looked a little withdrawn and shook his head.

"Easier said than done. How can I test this out without drawing attention to it? Especially since I have no idea who to approach."

"No problem little brother. I have some connections in the carnal side of the entertainment industry. Very talented, very discrete. I can have something set up. You don't have to worry about it."

"You'd do that?" Eric said But if he was honest he would have admitted that he wasn't kliek Chuck. Sex just for the sake of having it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to meet someone make a connection. His face sank latching onto an excuse. "Mom hasn't let me out of her sight ever since the infamous sushi night where she panicked and spent all night calling everyone in my cell." Chuck looked innocent. "I even have to log how I get to school in my daybook. Eric crossed his fingers, hoping the ploy worked.

"You have a daybook?" Chuck laughed.

"Yeah, well. You know, don't even worry about it. I'll figure something out. Maybe in a bit she'll relax the house arrest." He put his hand on Chuck's and looked so sincere that it brought a smile to Chuck's face. "But thanks for everything man. It feels good just to talk. Saying it out loud is such a relief."

"No problem,I'm sure we could work something around that daybook," Chuck said, squeezing the boy's hand in support. He glanced down for a moment thoughtfully. Then looked up with a devilish grin, "Fuck it," he said and put his other hand behind Eric's head and pulled, crushing their mouths together.

Eric's lips were softer than he imagined, he thought, wasting no time deepening the kiss. His tongue found it's way into the teen's mouth and Eric quickly came to his senses and, instead of pushing Chuck away, started to participate. He ran his hand up his back to tangle in Chuck's brown hair, pulling them even closer.

For a second Chuck thought, maybe this was a bad idea, but that had never bothered him. This was exciting and in the Bass world that was all that mattered. He tugged on Eric's bottom lip with his teeth, took a gasp of air, and dove in for more. He manoeuvred them around in the tight confines of the limo with the ease of someone who had been in this sort of situation before. Although the last time the body he had pushed into the seat had been a Waldorf and this particular Van der Woodsen was definitely unexpected. Though quite enthusiastic, Chuck had to admit. Eric moved, hard lines and hot kisses that were a welcome change from the usual stiff, boring Manhattan débutantes.

Chuck devoured Eric's mouth. After all, he never did anything by halves. Eric's free hand moved down Chuck's back to pull them closer still. Chuck, not willing to be outdone, worked Eric's shirt out of his pants and ran a hand around his body, stroking, and caressing and making Eric arch into the touch and moan. The limo had come to a stop and he had barely noticed.

He traced the hard lines of Eric's back and brought his other hand sliding deviously up his leg. Eric was making these keening gasping noises that when straight to Chuck's ego and his hand finally reached his target. Eric was definitely all in judging by the hard evidence stretched down his thigh. Chuck smiled into their kiss and moved his hand up and down in a way that he knew he enjoyed. Eric pulled out slightly to gasp in air and Chuck kissed along the scratchy line of his cheek. He breathed deeply into Eric's ear as his hand more deftly on the outside of Eric's tan pants.

One, two, three strokes he counted and then whispered in a raspy voice he couldn't control. "I think you're definitely gay." And he threw himself off of Eric and back to his side of the limo. Trying to act for all the world like their activities hadn't affected him. "I believe this is your stop," he said with a self-satisfied smirk. "And I meant what I said. Say the word and I will help you break the news to your family."

"Thanks," Eric said after a minute. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, and Chuck could see him trying to get himself under control. "My stop?"

"Yep."

'Then I should go," he said more to himself than to Chuck. He opened the door to get out of the limo."

"Fix your shirt little brother," Chuck called after him.

Unexpected, but not all together unenjoyable he mused, after the car had pulled away. He had to wonder though, with two different men, was this sort of thing going to become a habit? But honestly he didn't really care. He had spent his life doing what felt good. So he congratulated himself, he had committed pseudo-incest, and dabbled a bit more in the bi side of the pool. Something else to check off his list of sexual achievements. Not a bad afternoon at all.


	8. Episode 16: All About My Brother

**--9--**

**Episode 16: All About My Brother (Extended Scene)**

"Georgina did what!" Chuck yelled. He was sitting in the back of his limo talking to Eric van der Woodsen on the phone. He had one of those tiny earpieces and for once he cursed the technology, wishing he had an actual cell phone in his hand to take his anger out on. As it was he just balled his hands into fists in outrage for this latest blow.

"I couldn't believe it either," Eric said.

"That's because you didn't really know her from when she was here before," Chuck said. "She would totally do it. I just didn't know that she knew."

"Me neither, apparently she saw Asher and I kissing."

"You were kissing in public?" Chuck was shocked and surprisingly proud. Eric had come quite far in the last few weeks.

"Yeah, I know it was stupid but it just kinda happened."

"Regardless," Chuck said getting the story straight. "You were kissing another boy in public, Georgina saw you, and then proceeded to out you to your entire family at dinner?"

"Exactly, and I tell you, not the way I wanted them to find out." The frustration sounded in Eric's voice.

"How did they take it?"

"Complete denial," Eric said. "Which is better than the outright rejection of the idea which came shortly after."

"They just need some time," Chuck said. "And if not we could always go move to another one of my father's hotels. The weather in New York is horrible anyway."

"Thanks," Eric laughed. Chuck was always great at finding a positive in a world of negatives. "But I think I'm going to try and weather this one here. We know how bad it ended the last time I tried to take the easy way out."

"How is it that at fourteen you sound like more of an adult than I do?"

"Daily counselling for months does that to a person." Eric scrunched the blankets up in his hand. Talking with Chuck was helping but he still felt the tension from the utter mess with his family waiting for him the moment he left the room.

"Will Asher back you up on any of this?"

"I don't know," Eric said. "I doubt it. Even back at the Ostroff Centre he was way more into his reputation than what would make him happy. It will be good to finally know where he stands now that it appears that I'm out of the closet."

"You don't have to be," Chuck said. "I don't think Georgina has anything to gain from outing you at school. The whole dinner thing was probably just to upset Serena."

"You know Chuck, I actually want to be. There's really something to be said about being true to yourself." As he said the words he realized it was true. No matter how bad his family took things he felt like this weight had lifted. He finally had nothing to hide.

"Was that aimed at me?" Chuck said defensively. He thought of all of the things he had revealed over the last little while talking with Eric.

"No but it's true for anyone," Eric said. "No matter how horrible it feels and no matter who I alienate it's nice to know that I don't have any more huge secrets. And honestly I've never cared about what those kids at school think."

"And Asher?" Chuck asked. "What will he think?"

"Honestly, I don't care that much. There are bigger things in the world than him. He either accepts me or doesn't. He's not the only other homosexually inclined person in the world."

"Excellent point brother. We go to a private, boys only school, everyone's at least a little bent."

"Even you?"

"I go for anything that walks and talks. And the talks part is optional," Chuck said and Eric laughed.

"I guess I should really take the bullet and go talk to them now that they've had time to digest the news for a bit. Thanks for the talk Chuck."

"No problem. You know I'm always here if you need to talk, drink away your problems, anything."

"Yeah. Okay." Eric smiled.

"Hey, it's me," Serena called softly letting herself in.

**"** Bye," he said to Chuck and he hung up the phone before hearing the reply.

**"**Who are you talking to?" His sister asked.

**"**Chuck."

**"**What, you called Chuck?" Serena asked surprised with a hind of accusatory judgement in her voice.

"Yeah. I've been talking to him a lot lately. Guy's got his faults, but he's never judged me."

**"**I'm your sister. We're us. You can tell me anything."

**"**I wanted to, but it... It's not the type of thing you blurt out on the way to school. I was waiting for the right time."

**"**Dinner with Georgina definitely wasn't, at all. I'm sorry about her... About me. I came back for you, And then I abandoned you all over again."

**"**This isn't like before. I'm fine, really," he said thinking about Asher and how no matter what happened it didn't feel like it would be the end of the world. And trusting that, no matter what, Chuck would keep his word and be there for him should he need.

**"**Well, I'm here now." Serena said. Finally, Eric knew it was true, anything that happened, he knew he would come out alright.


	9. Episode 17: Woman on the Verge

**--9--**

**Episode 17: Woman on the Verge (Extended Scene)**

Chuck ran to the elevator. A Bass usually was never in a hurry. They were the type of people who made others hurry but this was different. Blair's frightened call about Serena had left him worried and in a hurry to figure out what was wrong. They may have had their differences and Serena may constantly tell him to screw off out of her life but they were family. And Chuck knew that it wasn't because their parent's were getting married or because they were living together under one roof, it was because since they were little they had done everything together. Growing up in the chaotic life in Manhattan, where your parents were more screwed up than you took it's toll. No matter what happened, no matter what they did, no matter how much they were fighting if they got that call they would come running. If one of them was in trouble, they would be there, united.

Chuck stuck his hand out to stop the elevator to the Waldorf's penthouse and saw one of the last people he was expecting, Nate. Nate greeted him awkwardly and Chuck really started to worry. He was the one with the connections the one who could really make things happen and get his friends out of the tough bind but Nate? Nate was the decent one, If Blair had called him too there was something really very wrong. And Nate knew it. Wrong enough that their fight was forgotten for the moment.

The elevator opened on an empty penthouse, no Blair, no Serena. "Maybe this is Blair's idea of a perverse double date," Chuck joked trying to break the tension but that just brought Nate's mind back to Monaco and made him extremely uncomfortable and very aware of how close he was to Chuck at that very moment.

Blair's maid Dorota bustled into the room before Nate could say something to let Chuck know just how finished with him he really was. "Miss Blair asks that you should wait there. She's on her way now."

"She's not even here?" Nate said with fury in his voice. Chuck sat down on one of the Waldorf chairs. He made it look like a catalogue spread with his smirk and his ridiculous designer outfit.

**"**Well, this oughta be good," he said to Nate. He wasn't talking about the problem, which would come in time but rather to his frustrated looking friend who knew he couldn't just walk away from the confrontation this time.

"What is it that you want anyway Chuck," Nate asked.

"Why Nathaniel, whatever are you talking about?"

"With this," he said gesturing between them. "Blair. Me. Your life?" Nate began to pace, eating up the floor with his strides. Just doing something to keep himself from running out the door. This was really not a conversation he wanted to have but that was before he found himself in the purgatory of the Waldorf home, with Chuck.

"Well isn't that a loaded question? I almost don't know where to start."

"How about I start it for you then Chuck. You're bored, you're rich. The only thing that keeps you entertained is messing with your supposed friends because they're the only ones who won't always give you what you want." Chuck's calm air even when Nate was yelling at him was infuriating. Nate longed to wrap his fingers around Chuck's neck again, just to make him react.

"Ouch Nathaniel, don't you think that's just a little harsh?"

"No Chuck, I really don't. You liked strippers and you bought an honest to god Burlesque house, you wanted Blair you took her, you wanted me," he said his voice dropping. "We know how that turned out. And now that everything fell down around you you're mad and you want to be forgiven?"

"Nathaniel, how long have we been friends?"

"You know that Chuck," Nate said. "And you cannot just rely on our history to get you out of your mess."

"That's not what I'm doing. We've been friends since we were children. I've never hid anything from you outright. You never asked if I'd been with Blair." Nate glared and was about to say something when Chuck cut him off again. "Nathaniel, what I'm saying is you know me. You know how I am and we were still friends and then I do a few things that are completely normal things for me to do and you flip." Chuck sighed. "You can't expect me to be all pure and noble when it come to my friends, that's just not who I am."

"You are sometimes," Nate said. Chuck knew he was thinking of all the times he had gone out of his way to bail one of them out.

"Or maybe I'm just me and you put this altruistic Archibald sentiment over it," Chuck replied. "If one of my friends is in trouble I'm going to help them out but that doesn't mean I'm going to be selfless and that doesn't mean I'm going to refrain from taking advantage when they throw themselves at me."

"You're right about one thing Chuck," Nate said. He was still angry but more resigned to the fact that Chuck would never agree to being at fault. "You're never above taking what you want. I just didn't know you were interested in differently shaped packages." His expression dared Chuck to challenge him.

"I've only just come to realize that I shouldn't let what's between someone's legs spoil my fun," Chuck said. "I believe that once you get over same-sex pretensions there's a lot of fun to be had. Don't you agree Nathaniel?" Nate looked shell-shocked and he had no idea what to say to that besides a fist in the face and he just couldn't bring himself to hit his friend in his ex-girlfriend's house. Just then the elevator sounded and Nate put some more distance between them for when Blair rounded the corner.

**"**Well, is something actually wrong, or is this just some ploy to get us both here?" Nate said angrily. It wasn't really at Blair but he was really confused and a part of his mind couldn't rule out the idea that Chuck and Blair had set up some sort of elaborate scheme together.

**"**I meant what I said on the phone. I need your help. We need your help," Blair said coolly. She was always collected, in control, so the fact that she asked for there help meant something was very wrong. The sight of Serena crumpled on the floor in the elevator was like a bucket of cold water. Whatever fights, disagreements, and feuds were going on, they didn't matter.

Chuck moved with him to help Serena up the stairs and into Blair's room. Their hands kept brushing and Nate could smell his friend's cologne over the reek of booze coming off of Serena but it didn't matter.

They got Serena on the bed and Chuck ran out to get supplies while he and Blair tried to shove some coffee down her mouth. It was just like old times, but that fact that it was happening now was terrifying. Something was very wrong.

Chuck was back in record time with every known hangover, and Chuck would know, Nate thought. So just as old times, Blair went to wake Serena up in the shower while the boys were left to set up the impromptu detox centre. Chuck, unbeknownst to Blair, stood in the doorway watching Blair undress Serena, he ran his eyes down Serena's half-dressed form and Nate shut the door looking disgusted. Leave it to Chuck to get off on a flashback to Serena's self-destructive period. Nate steeled himself for what was sure to be a long day.

The day got a little longer when Dan Humphrey let himself in and opened another door that should have stayed closed for the time being. The three of them stood together with Serena hidden away, safe, upstairs. They were a wall of well-dressed, powerful, Manhattenites and Dan just stood and blabbered in his annoying way.

"Don't, ah, don't all of you hate each other?"

"Yes," Blair said instantly.

"Absolutely," Nate joined in. Which just left Chuck who surprised everyone but Nate by saying No. Blair didn't let his answer phase her but Nate actually started wondering how long they would all stay mad at each other.

**"**Well, that's fascinating and ripe for a psychiatrist's case study somewhere but, um, I am looking for Serena," Dan said.

**"**She's not here," Chuck said dangerously and Nate began to wonder how long it would take for Chuck to lower himself to finally giving Dan a beating. Dan refused to give up and Nate liked the guy well enough but this did not involve him. Serena did not need him there right now.

Blair tried to lie but Dan called her out, and just where was the kid getting his information? He started screaming Serena's name when what he really should have done was left. He was just an interloper, he didn't know what it meant to be part of their world.

Serena came downstairs. She was wrapped in a robe and in control but the dark bags under her eyes and the trembling of her hand as she held the fabric closed, high at her neck betrayed her condition. She was brave though, any one of them would give her that. She pulled Dan a little ways away and proceeded to tell him in no uncertain terms that she had cheated on him and that he needed to leave.

No one was surprised when he broke up with her, gathered the broken pieces of his heart and left. They were surprised when it came out that Serena has made up the whole story just to get Dan to leave her alone, and stop pestering her with questions she wasn't ready to answer.

Dan idolized Serena it was true. But Blair and the rest of them knew that he wouldn't give up on her that early. Serena's earlier words range through Blair's head but she knew her friend, couldn't have killed anyone. There was a misunderstanding or something. Serena just needed to tell them what happened. They would figure it out together as they had always done.

Nate and Chuck didn't know what Blair did but Serena's refusal to let them in so they could help was becoming scary.

"You're starting to scare even me," Chuck said and this coming from the person who had both caused and mopped up his share of disasters. "What did you do?"

"Come on. You can tell us," Nate added in his calming voice. Serena still refused to budge on the issue not knowing how to put the horror of what she'd done into words.

Blair tried a different tactic. "We've seen you with vomit in your hair, making out with investment bankers in the men's room at PJ Clarke's. You don't have to hide anything from us."

"She's right, Serena." Nate said. "I mean, none of us are saints." he thought back to the morning in Morocco, the feel of Chuck pressed against him, the taste of him, and wondered why he couldn't just shove it from his mind.

"Yeah, I had sex with him in the back of a limo." Blair said, bringing Nate back to the other reason he was mad at his friend.

"Several times," Chuck said proudly. Nate grimaced, of course he would brag, that was Chuck. He couldn't help wondering what inappropriate think Chuck would say next week. Something about him? But then again, thanks to Gossip Girl the whole Chuck/Blair thing wasn't a secret.

"I had sex with you at a wedding while I was her date. _Once_." Nate said, somehow bringing up his own indiscretion and judging Chuck at the same time.

"I'm _Chuck Bass_." Nate knew he was losing his battle when that excuse started to make sense.

**"**You can tell us anything. We don't judge. We're the non-judging _Breakfast Club_." Blair managed to bring Chuck and Nate's personal battle back to the reason they were there. Serena. "We're your best friends. Anything you do is something we did, too." Funny how they were starting to sound like an uptown version of the mafia. Family that sticks together.

Serena looked up caving. Her red-rimmed eyes begging them for help even as her words said she trusted them. "If I tell you, it can never leave this room." And just like that Serena's crime became everyone's and Georgina became the devil that they would take down, together.


	10. Episode 18: Much I Do About Nothing

**--10--**

**Episode 18: Much I Do About Nothing (Extended Scene)**

Chuck walked down the busy uptown street whistling to himself. This was the life. Perfectly dressed in a pink polo and plaid Armani pants, he was satisfied and in charge. It must have been momentary insanity that had him spouting words of love like some fool with his nose buried in Shakespeare's ass. He was unattached and living free, the world could move back to it's axis.

There was still the problem of Blair, and the problem of dealing with his friends once he dealt with the problem of Blair and they took her side. Plus the problem that she was probably half-way to Tuscany by now and he had no desire to go there anymore.

Chuck didn't let any of those details bother him. His friends would forgive him no matter what he did. The incident with Serena proved that. They would be furious but once they had a bit of time they would get over it. They knew how he was anyway so they shouldn't be too surprised. Before it got him down too much they would be together again. And together they were unstoppable.

So he walked. He didn't even feel like being cooped up in the limo when he felt this good. The sun shone down but he wasn't overly warm, just perfect. Until a couple of friends came out of the shop right in front of him laughing and smiling in a way that almost topped his mood. He turned around and quickly started walking the other way but Serena's cheery voice stopped him. Damn, caught. He took a big breath and widened his smile.

"Serena, Nathaniel!"

"Chuck!" She actually sounded pleased. "What are you doing here? Blair left this morning. I thought you two would be in Tuscany by now." So she didn't know yet. Good.

"We would be, but I had some business. She's well taken care of," he lied smoothly and almost felt bad about it. Which was ridiculous.

"Well good." Serena bounced in her patent leather boots, making three inch heels look comfortable. "She seems really happy Chuck. I hate to say it but I think you really have changed."

"Thanks Serena, you don't have a monopoly on reformation you know." Chuck wondered why he kept talking, digging himself a bigger hole.

"Oh, there's the car," Serena said. "See you soon!" She said to Nate and then, with a half-wave at Chuck, she floated away.

"Well she's extra chipper today," Chuck said. "What was in that coffee?" Nate just laughed. It was nice, he hadn't been this relaxed around Chuck since before Monaco.

"You don't seem to be doing to bad yourself, Chuck. A relationship seems to be doing you good."

"Says the man that ended his." Their banter felt familiar, comfortable. All they needed was some good weed and it would be like the last six months had never happened.

"Yeah well I told you, there's just too much going on in my life right now. I can't worry about being there for someone else."

"You looked pretty there for Serena just now." Chuck said. Nate flushed in that adorable way he had. It made him look like a twelve year old being kissed for the first time. Or in Chuck's case, a six year old.

"Well that's different. She needs to be alone and digest things, just like me. So we've been doing it together."

"Why Nathaniel, that's even more confusing than usual."

"When isn't it with Serena?" He didn't give Chuck any time to answer. "Look I've gotta go meet my mom at the airport. You gonna be around later?" Chuck nodded and wondered just how this would play out. "Okay, I'll stop by the hotel tonight. We can hang, talk."

"It's been a while." Chuck said, resting a hand on Nate's shoulder. Nate's eyes darted up and he looked like he was going to run for a second.

"It…it has indeed. See you later Chuck," Nate said and practically ran away. Well, well, well, Chuck thought. Looks like Nathaniel hasn't forgotten out little vacation. He continued walking but now his mind was wandering over more devious plans. He was going to go down for the whole Blair thing anyway. Why not make it worthwhile? Why not make it monumental?


	11. Episode 19: In the Ice of the Night

**--11--**

**Episode 19: In the Ice of the Night (Lost Episode)**

_Gossip Girl here and I'm hitting you up with news of the biggest thing to hit the streets this summer. Looks like someone didn't make it to Tuscany and everyone is going to reap the rewards. Well everyone but Queen **B** that is, but something tells me she won't be sitting around if her tarmac flirtations are any indication. So get some hot, comfortable shoes and head out to fifth and 39th for a party that's sure to deliver. I know I can't wait. Something this big will really dish up the drama. _

It was only a little past midnight and the party had already spilled out of the venue and onto the road. It had taken some hefty bribes to keep the place from getting shut down, it was way too full, but it was worth it. People would still be talking about this party in the fall. An invitation had been issued, no names attached of course, but everyone knew it was Bass. Who else would have the money or the audacity to throw such a huge event.

The Chuck Bass in question was dressed to the nines and he knew it. You could see it in his self-satisfied walk, in his half smirk, and from the way his eyes drifted over the guests making plans for the night. But he was Chuck Bass, he could get away with it. A young girl stumbled against Chuck. She was wearing a short yellow dress and had her heels in her hands regardless of the fact that they were outside. "You're Chuck Bass," she slurred drunkenly against his chest.

"That I am."

"Good party," she said, punctuating each word with a jab on his five thousand dollar, black silk Versace suit. He moved slightly so her peppermint schnapps breath wasn't blowing right in his face and gestured to a tall man standing at the door. The man started to walk towards them as Chuck disentangled the girls hands and passed her off to the bouncer.

"Have a good time," he called to her. She smiled and then lurched sideways to throw up in the gutter. Freshmen, he thought, smoothing his lapels. Had he ever been that much of a mess?

"You're the one who insisted on having an open invitation," Serena said, sneaking up behind him and watching the girl with pity.

"Yes, well there's always a few who don't know when to say when. That's what makes it a party right?" Serena just looked at him. She knew he was referring to her behaviour the year before.

"I'm not currently hating you Chuck, do you really want to go there again?"

"Okay, okay sis," he said putting his hands up in mock surrender. "Truce?" Chuck didn't notice his best friend had come trailing along behind Serena.

"Whoa, tense. What's going on?" Nate said.

"Nothing," Serena jumped in. "I was just telling Chuck that he's certainly outdone himself with his _beat the heat_ party." She smiled at Chuck but there was a warning in her eyes.

"Good," Nate said. "I wouldn't want us to take off to the Hampton's with you guys still fighting." Chuck's ear's perked up at that.

"You two are going away together?" He gave Serena his best 'up to no good' expression.

"It's nothing like that Chuck," Serena said. "Get your mind out of the gutter. We're going to relax and get away from it all. Us going there is nothing like when you go."

"Of course," he said looking them over. "I just wanted to know if my two best-friends were going down that path again." Serena looked mad but Nate still just looked a little confused. "Forget about it. I have something I need to show you." Chuck threw an arm around both of his friends and led them into the party.

It was dark inside and completely packed. People were wall to wall and they had to move single file as Chuck pushed through. He didn't slow down as they made their way across the room. He nodded at two men, who looked almost like secret service, at the other side of the room and they parted allowing them through with little more than a nod from Chuck.

The door led to an adjacent room that was full but not packed as the club on the other side had been. The people in this room were milling about and chatting in their eight-hundred dollar shoes while attractive waiters brought them martinis. They were the cream of the Manhattan crop. Chuck paused to grab martinis from a tray for them. "You didn't think I'd have everyone all squashed together down there, did you?" If Dan Humphrey had been there he would have said something about progression being dead and that room being proof of rampant segregation and classism but Serena and Nate simply nodded in agreement. "Come on this isn't what I wanted to show you."

He led them through another maze of doors and guards only this time they were hiking up several flights of stairs, taking care not to spill their martinis. "Jeeze man," Nate said. "What did you do, rent the whole building?"

"Actually yes," Chuck answered as if that were the most natural thing in the world. "At two we're going to bring everyone up to the roof for a fireworks display and then they are coming back down another way for the real surprise.

"Oh and what's that?" Serena asked.

"This," Chuck said and threw open the warehouse style doors in front of them. I took a second for Serena and Nate to really comprehend what they were seeing and then their mouths dropped open in surprise. The room was set up as a club. Booths, a bar, a spacious dance floor and tons of technicolor lights. The only difference was that the entire room was sculpted out of ice.

"Oh-my-fucking-god!" Serena said, walking in with Nate hot on her heels. And it really was impressive. From the chair to the cups everything was perfectly made out of ice. Chuck walked in after them as proud as if he had made it himself.

"I wouldn't call it the _Beat the Heat_ party without something to really cool you down," he said. Serena just spun around, taking everything in amd breathing deeply so that she breathed huge puffs of white.

"This is pretty amazing man," Nate said.

"I know." Chuck pulled a few perfectly rolled joints out of his coat pocket. "Care to celebrate?" Nate jumped over and took one but Serena's delicate brow furrowed.

"Chuck you know I don't do anything like that anymore," she said. He merely shrugged.

"More for Nathaniel and myself then," he said and lit up. Chuck got them out some fur lined parkas and Nate and he lay in the ice booth smoking while Serena ducked behind the bar and put her bad girl knowledge to use mixing them up a few screwdrivers. They smoked, drank and talked until they were erupting in giggles at every second word and even Serena couldn't stop herself from smiling. They were half way through an epic rock-paper-scissors championship when Serena's phone went of and she jumped half way out of her seat at the sudden vibration in her pocket. Chuck actually fell down laughing.

"It's my mom," she said with a sigh answering and holding her finger up to her lips in a vain attempt to quiet them. Chuck lit up the last joint as she talked and decided to see who could hold the smoke in longer. When he finally crack and coughed smoke coming out of his mouth and nose and tears streaming down his eyes he realized that Nate was just sitting there laughing and hadn't been taking part at all.

"I resent that," Chuck said with a little cough, wiping his eyes with his sleeve and lying back down on the bench.

"Admit it," Nate said. "You like it."

"There are other things I like to do with you too Nathaniel," Chuck said, lifting his eyebrows.

"And we have had too much to smoke, or drink, or both. Especially if you are bringing that up."

"And you're not running away this time," Chuck said sliding over and putting his head on Nate's lap. He was trying to look sexy, but lying on his back, wearing a parka and pushing himself along the booth took away from the Bass allure. Nate stared straight at Chuck. His mind was whipping along with different things he could say to that only he couldn't settle on the right one so he kept thinking as his eyes took on a glassy stare.

"Wow, you guys are really stoned," Serena said. They hadn't noticed her come back. She took in the scene, Chuck's head on Nate's lap and matching blank stares form each of them and laughed. "Look I have to go help my mom, family problems."

"Nothing serious?" Nate asked.

"Can I help?" Chuck asked at the same moment sitting up and catching himself on Nate's shoulder as the dizziness overwhelmed him for a second.

"No, nothing that bad. I just have to take care of it." She looked at her friend's faces and added, "Alone. Look I'll try to get back in time for the fireworks. If my mom saw you like this she wouldn't be happy anyway." Chuck had to agree, plus he didn't really feel like trying to talk to the step-mother while completely stoned anyway. "Just try and sober up a little," she added as she left.

"I hope nothing bad happened," Nate said.

"I'm sure they're fine." Chuck's breath warmed Nate's cheek and made him realize that he was still hanging off of his shoulder. "Serena usually comes to me first when something bad happens anyway." Nate turned to face Chuck and Chuck dropped his hand a little too casually onto his lap. "So what could we do to feel the time until the fireworks?"

"Fill the time?"

"I meant what I said," Chuck said, acting for the world like he hadn't just tried to pull off the worst pun in history. He stared up at Nate's face as he dragged his hand across Nate's fitted slacks until he found his penis, already half-hard. "Quite an accomplishment in this room Nathaniel," he said, giving Nate a squeeze and pressing a kiss to the corner of Nate's mouth. It was time to see exactly how far Nate would let this go.

"Chuck." He intended it to be a warning but it came out as kind of a whisper. Nate tried to hide his rapid breath but it was impossible in the cold room. Chuck kept pressing small kisses on the corner of his friend's mouth as his hand moved along Nate coaxing him harder in the air that didn't feel as cold anymore. "Chuck we can't," he said breathily pulling away. Chuck sat still, staring at him glassily. His hair was a mess, sticking out in all directions. Nate laughed suddenly and reached out to flatten it a bit. Chuck just sat there on his knees staring intently at his friend as he tried to fix his hair. Nate moved his hand around Chuck's head on it's mission to make him presentable but then it betrayed him. Nate had no idea how it happened but one minute he was fixing his friend's hair and the next he was gripping it hard and pulling Chuck towards him and smashing their mouths together.

Chuck came willingly, sliding across the ice bench until he was perched on top of Nate who somehow ended up flat on his back. Their kisses were deep. There was no bridge from Chuck tiny pecks to their current questing kisses. They fought, each trying to force there tongues into the other's mouth. Nate's hand was still in Chuck's hair and he tightened it so much that it should have been painful but Chuck didn't notice. He was too busy trying to devour his friend. They pulled apart to gasp for air. The tips of their lips still touching as they inhaled each other's breath deeply.

"I love being on top of you," Chuck whispered into Nate's mouth and ground down letting his friend feel just how much he did. Nate moaned at the sensation and Chuck joined their lips again. He slid against his friends as he explored his mouth more slowly. Tasting the herb and the sweet liquor, it was a heady combination. Nate had other plans though. He didn't want it to be sweet, that left him too much time to think. He lifted his head off the bench to attack Chuck's mouth again, taking what he wanted. He lifted his hips thrusting against Chuck.

Chuck played along and Nate realized that all of that practice Chuck got had not just been because of his money. The boy knew what he was doing. Nate thought about his soft loving kisses with Blair and his messy urgent ones with Serena and knew that they didn't compare. Chuck's mouth was a masterpiece and it wasn't the hard, rough quality, it was the talent. He was the Olympic gold medalist for kissing though Nate would never fluff his ego by telling him. At that thought Nate realized that maybe he was still stoned.

Chuck took advantage of Nate's distraction by moving his mouth around Nate's face. Biting and nibbling and tasting his way around Nate's neck and doing things that made his eyes roll back in his head. Chuck slid down the bench and pushed his friend's parka up with a wink. Nate went to stop him but Chuck batted his hand away pulling his pants down with the same motion.

Nate jumped a little as his bare skin touched the ice bench but the equal shock of Chuck taking him in his mouth cancelled out the feeling. Chuck slid one had under Nate to try and shield him from the cold a bit but his mind was too occupied but what his mouth was doing. He couldn't believe he had a dick in his mouth but he had the urge and he liked to listen to those. He tried to remember what he liked and he dragged his tongue around the head of Nate's penis. He felt the ridge and the salty flavour and was surprised to realize that he liked it. It was very different from going down on a girl but it was exciting. Chuck was all about experimenting in the bedroom or the ice bar.

"Fuck Chuck get off me!" Chuck's reply was muffled against skin and he decided that it would be the prefect moment to attempt to take Nate completely into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Nate cursed again, pushing at Chuck's head even as the pleasure went into over drive. "Move, move, move!" he screamed freaking out. Chuck ignored him. He could freak out after. So he kept trying to distract him with his tongue. Finally Nate dug his fingers into Chuck's hair and pulled.

"Are you insane?" Chuck yelled sitting up and rubbing his head. You never hurt someone whose mouth is on your dick. No matter how well you know them. Nate wouldn't meet his eyes just jumped up and pulled up his pants. Chuck sat back on his knees and watched. His lips were bruised and swollen and his hair was mussed. He was sex personified and he couldn't understand why Nate was pushing him away…again.

Nate frantically smoothed his clothes and jabbed his finger in the direction of the bar. Chuck glanced over and saw a couple bartenders starting to set up for the night. A girl in brown leggings and a furry dress caught Chuck's eyes and winked. So that was what this was all about. It was kind of funny but judging from Nate's pale face his friend didn't think so.

Chuck made a frustrated sound that was almost a growl as Nate fled the room without so much as a goodbye. He asked himself if he should chase after him but realized that would be too much work. He was still too stoned to care that much. He settled for a momentary wish that Nate would fall on his hard-to-get ass. Unfortunately the floor wasn't made of ice too.

He was very uncomfortable and had half a mind to finish himself off but that just wasn't his style. Chuck stretched, the bartender once again catching his eye. Maybe he should give her the night off, but then again maybe something interesting would happen at the fireworks.


	12. Episode 19b: In the Ice of the Night

**--12--**

**Episode 20: In the Ice of the Night cont.**

The fresh air outside helped a bit but it was stifling for the middle of the night. The ice bar would go over fantastically, Chuck thought. But it was sure to be less fun when it was crowded. He stood on the almost empty roof staring at the moon. It was strange how the night could be so peaceful from the 42nd floor. There were no other buildings that high and even the noises of the traffic had a hard time reaching him so far up. The peace would be ruined soon when the party made its way onto the roof but still it was nice while it lasted. At that moment he knew that there were men on the building next door, well paid men, who were setting up the fireworks to shoot right over their heads. It was going to be huge, and memorable. The event planner had assured him it would be bigger than the VMAs.

Chuck stretched and waited. A few men started tinkering with the sound system, while others finished setting up the bar. The whole thing was genius. Guests were led from the first venue downstairs, up to the roof for a pyrotechnic adventure, and then finally to the ice bar to cool down. With three separate party scenes, all the people packed downstairs could spread out a little and the name Chuck Bass would go down in history.

There was a commotion and Chuck took one last relaxing breath before the doors to the roof were thrown open and twenty-or-so people poured out. The first wave, so to speak, the richest and most affluent people there and their appetites were already whetted. Chuck ran his hands down his suit, smoothing out the wrinkles, and stepped up to meet them. After all it was a good idea for the host to be seen at least once at his own extravaganza.

"Greetings fellow New Yorkers," Chuck said, throwing out his arms. This was what he had spent his whole life being groomed for. He knew how to put on a good show. The small crowd stopped and formed a semi circle around him. "Welcome to the greatest event of the summer. I'm Chuck Bass," he nodded at the few people he recognized. "And tonight you're in luck." A small blonde girl made her way to the front and Chuck smiled pouring all his charm into it. She swooned accordingly and Chuck felt his hopes rise. She wore her tight, blue dress like a second skin and he was quickly making plans to see the first before the night was out. "We're approaching the second phase in a party that will go down in the record books. So help yourself to the free bar and find a good seat because the best is yet to come. Tonight is all about enjoying yourself," he threw his head back and waited. Sure enough the people started to cheer. Chuck looked back grinning in a way he hoped said rich and dangerous. "People are going to be talking about this for months." He held his hand out to the girl and when she took it he pressed a long kiss to her soft skin before turning back to the people.

"Come with me to the best seats on the house. The hordes will be arriving soon and it will be a lot more crowded." They cheered again and high fived, each feeling deserving, but happy that Chuck Bass had deigned to give them the personal tour. He led them past the main part of the roof and up the stairs hidden away at the back. Another uniformed bouncer nodded at Chuck as they headed up. The people following smiled and laughed. They were the privileged, the people who had never known hardship. The people who wore a thousand dollar outfit once, only to throw it away the next day. They were Chuck's people, using the party to make connections and satisfy personal urges. This was exactly what he was doing when he settled himself into a plush loveseat with his new acquaintance, Amelia.

He manoeuvred them towards the center of the couch and stroked her hair as she told him about how her dad had just moved the whole family to NYC because of his business deal. Chuck cringed at how she said NYC in her chipper voice, like the city was a university or something. But it wasn't her personality he was after so he just stroked her hand as she regaled him with how horrible it was to leave her life in Massachusetts. By the time Chuck's hand had moved to her knee he had no idea what she was saying and he was more than good with that. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and wished he were still more buzzed so her voice wasn't as annoying.

His free hand worked its way under her hem, bunching her dress up. He reached around and found her silky underwear. She finally stopped talking to focus on what they were doing but then a loud crash sounded and the fireworks started. Chuck leant back in the couch and pulled her back against him, half on his lap and they watched the colors play across the sky.

The roof had filled while he wasn't paying attention and ever bust of light was met with cheering. The speakers were beating out the latest hits in time with the fireworks and Chuck was seriously impressed. The only thing that could make it better was making his way towards them. Usually the sight of Carter Baizen would ruin his night but ever since Carter had come back he had been peddling illicit fun to the rich and powerful.

"Bass," he greeted him with a nod. "Great party."

"Thanks," Chuck said dryly. Just because he wanted something didn't mean he was going to completely forget the bad blood between them. "Have anything good?" he said, cutting straight past the small talk which was a relief for both of them. Carter had to play nice with Chuck because he was practically royalty in the latest generation of upper east side spawn, but that didn't mean that they had to like each other.

"Just got this in," Carter said passing a silver cigarette case over. Carter really was catering to the elite. Rolled joints in silver cases. Chuck asked how much but Carter just raised his hands. "On the house," he said. "A thank you for this night of entertainment." Chuck nodded in thanks and Carter was gone. Probably to con some naïve kid, Chuck thought. The whole exchange had left a bad taste in his mouth but now he had what he had been wanting. He lit up and sucked back a long drag watching as the air exploded again in a rainbow of color.

The girl snuggled closer but passed on the smoke. So Chuck watched the fiery finale and sucked back herb. The sky was alive and Chuck imagined how many people were watching from the roof, the street, even from their apartment windows. He sunk deeper into the couch more relaxed than he had been in a while until finally the sky went dark. The noise died down and he felt like he could just sit there all night. Suddenly someone was kissing him. Not at all bad, he just wondered who. He opened his eyes mid-kiss and there was a blond girl on his lap coaxing his mouth eagerly.

Oh Erin, he remembered. He tried to shake himself awake and wrapped his hands around her ass from where it was grinding down against his. All he had to do was lie back, it was nice. He pushed her dress up and ran his hands over her bare skin. She moaned into his mouth in encouragement. She had his dick out before he realized she had even touched him there and the sensation of her small hand was spectacular but somewhere in his foggy brain he realized not exactly normal for him. He reached a hand up to cup her breast and use it as an anchor. She pulled out of his reach to stand up and giggled as she pulled her panties off and dropped them on the ground. Then she jumped back on top and ran her fingers threw him hair as she kissed him deeply and guided him into her.

Chuck's body came alive and everywhere they touched lit up. It burned so brightly he felt like he could see it. Glowing and red with heat. She writhed on top of him, breathing heavily and trying to keep her voice down. Chuck didn't notice the people who were still partying on the roof, a few watching them from a safe distance, and if the girl did, well it didn't stop her. He didn't even notice that Nate had made his way upstairs and was standing by himself staring intensely at the picture they made.

Chuck threw his head back against the headrest and stared up at the starry sky. His head was spinning and body felt amazing. Anna was squeezing him and holding him tighter than he could have ever imagined. Time stretched and he felt like they had been there forever. He gave himself props for his control. An annoying tapping on his shoulder brought him back to the present and Chuck wondered why Anna was being so annoying, he brushed her hand away. Then he found his arm gripped tightly and pulled by the arm. "What the Hell!" he cursed as he sat up. Allie almost fell on the ground. She pushed her hair out of her face to look up angrily at the person that had interrupted them.

Nate was standing there looking impatient. The soft lights made his face look disembodied. "Nathaniel," Chuck growled. "Can't you see I'm a little busy?" Nate didn't even have the decency to look sorry. "Unless of course you want to volunteer your services?" Nate just glowered, " Somehow I doubt that's what you want." He knew he sounded bitter but if Nate was going to act worse than a seventh grade virgin he really had no right to interrupt when Chuck was about to finally get some relief.

"We need to talk," Nate said.

"Talk?" Chuck wasn't amused. "I'm not really in the mood thanks. Now go away." He didn't wait for a response as he turned to pick up where he left off. Alicia was more than happy to. Nate grabbed Chuck's arm again.

"Chuck, it's important. I've been thinking a lot about this and I need to tell you before I lose my nerve." Chuck just stared at him. There was no way Nate was serious. You didn't interrupt your buddy during moments like these. "Please," Nate's voice dropped an octave. Chuck didn't want to talk. He really didn't but it was the vulnerable sound of Nate's plea that had him getting up.

"I'll be right back." Chuck said to the girl. He got up and tucked himself painfully away. "Stay there, just like that, and I'll be back before you even realize that I was gone." She just glared at him angrily, grabbed her drink off the table, and sat back in a sulk. Lovely, thought Chuck as he followed his friend.

"Say whatever it is you have to say, but I'm warning you, this better end in me getting laid. Either way."

"Chuck this is more than just about your dick."

"Nathaniel, at this moment nothing is more important than my dick. Do you realize what it's gone through tonight?" Chuck gestured towards his crotch but somehow lost balance and almost fell. Nate's grip on his arm was the only thing that kept him from collapsing right on the ground. He looked up and Nate's face was a hair's-breadth away. His thanks died in his throat.

"God Chuck your pupils are huge," Nate said. He looked close scrutinizing Chuck. "What the hell did you take?"

"I'm fine," Chuck said. "So why don't you just tell me what was so important that you had to drag me away?" He pulled his arm away from Nate and stood, wavering a bit, daring Nate to say anything else about the drugs.

"Fine," Nate said. "I came here to talk about whatever it is that we're doing. I felt bad about running of on you again without explaining anything to you," he gestured towards the couch. "But I guess it didn't affect you that much."

"You didn't actually expect me to wait for you?"

"I didn't expect you to," Nate said. "I just hoped," he added so quietly that Chuck almost didn't hear him.

"I'm not gay," Chuck said. "And I don't moon over people. All I want is mutual gratification. If you didn't want to you should have known I would find someone."

"I know Chuck," Nate ran his hand through his hair, grasping at words. "God I know. I've seen you with enough random women. You like whatever makes your dick happy and you don't discriminate."

"Ah yes," Chuck said. "I'm an equal-opportunity whore. Gay-straight, black-white, just gotta line up."

"Chuck I know you but you know me too. We've been friends forever and you know I can't do the whole sex for the sake of having it. I need a relationship. It's not even so much about your equipment as it is that I need that connection. Not just sex. And I know you couldn't give that to me." Chuck stared, Nate's words were sinking in and he couldn't think of anything to say. "I have enough regrets Chuck, and I value our friendship too much to make you one of them."

Chuck looked at Nate, really looked at him. His friend looked horrible and conflicted. He had a choice he could lie and make false promises but he knew that Nate was right. He really had loved Blair and he still couldn't commit. He wasn't sure if he even felt that way about Nate and he wasn't going to drag him friend through more pain just to satisfy some urge. He didn't say anything as Nate walked away with a sad depth to his dark eyes.

He walked shakily back over to the lounge but the girl was gone. Typical, he thought. He ran his fingers through his hair and surveyed the crowd. It was still really full and everyone was having a good time but he didn't see anyone that looked like they would be willing to give it up. He was almost ready to head back home and order something up. He still had his room at the hotel even if he was currently living with his dad again.

Someone cheered in the distance and Chuck gave himself credit. Even if his night was turning into a monumental case of blue balls everyone else seemed to be having a good time. That was what this whole thing had been about. He was going to take off for the summer and he wanted people to still be talking about the party when he got back. He wanted the power that came with that sort of popularity. Carter Baizen was going to pay for giving him that laced pot and it would never be traced back.

Chuck wandered over to the bar and ordered up water in a tumbler to try and wash the gross taste of weed out of his mouth. If anyone saw him they would think he was still drinking but Chuck knew that any more would have been a horrible idea. He walked over to a comfortable looking couch and the two people in it scurried away. He sank down and tried to gather himself for the trip back downstairs.

He was lost in his own thoughts when a pair of expensive Italian shoes stepped into his vision. He saw the person waiting but chose to ignore them and hope that they just went away. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to be bothered. He just wanted to sit and clear his head and then go back to his room and see if he wasn't to wasted and tired to get it up again and then he was going to fuck someone. He didn't care who they were he just wanted to get off which was proving to be ridiculously hard that night. He thought he heard someone saying his name at the edge of his consciousness but chose to ignore it completely.

The couch sunk as someone sat beside him. The person nudged him and Chuck finally looked over but he bit off his bitter words when he saw who it was. Eric was slouched beside him, rumpled clothes, drink in hand and looking tired. "You look like I feel." Eric smiled and ran a hand through his hand nervously. "Does your being here have anything to do with your sister's abrupt departure earlier?"

"Yeah, a little." Eric looked a little sheepish.

"Is it going to be a problem?" Why was it that Chuck's honest question sounded like he was asking who to kill.

"Nah, it'll blow over eventually," Eric said. "I just needed to get away from the house for a bit until Mom blocks the worst of it out."

"You've sparked my interest, what happened?" Chuck tried to lean forward but it made his head spin so he settled for facing Eric with his head still back against the edge of the couch.

"Well Mom now has a whole new list of things to hound me about." He lowed his voice slightly. Just enough that the people milling about around them wouldn't overhear. "She may have caught me and one of the concierges."

"Good job Eric!" Chuck said and then realized that perhaps this wasn't a high-five moment.

"Well maybe if we hadn't been interrupted," he shrugged. "So she kind of flipped, fired Benny and called Serena for advice. I had to sit through Mom lecturing me and Serena trying to help. I just got so fed up I stormed out." Chuck was patient. Eric had been coming to him with his problems since before their parent's marriage and he would always get to what was bothering him eventually. Chuck liked that there was someone who cared what he thought, not just what he could do. Nate and him were too confusing at the moment for that. He was just going to act like before Blair and Monaco and hope that things between them weren't completely ruined.

"Are you pissed about the concierge?"

"No I barely knew the guy." Eric admitted. My little protégé, Chuck thought. "It's just we were about to," he looked at Chuck. "You know," he said raising his eyebrows to try and get his point across. Ah freshmen, Chuck thought. They couldn't even say the word sex but they were eager to jump into bed and do it.

"Man I am feeling you," Chuck said. He leaned back and closed his eyes. "I have been cock blocked so many times tonight I think it's about to fall off."

"It's not just that though," Eric said, bring the conversation back to his problems. " It's just, I've never really done it before and I really wanted to, you know." His eyes begged Chuck to understand and to not make him go into any more detail.

"Oh," Chuck said. "Well that's different. You've never?" Eric shook his head. "Cause with everything that happened with Asher I just always assumed."

"We did stuff," Eric admitted. "We did lots of stuff but we never actually did it. I think the idea of it made Asher feel like he would actually be gay, and you know how he felt about that."

"That guy was an asshole. But listen Eric, look around there's hundreds of eligible guys here. And you're hot, a smile from you and they'd come running." Eric looked thoughtful and Chuck was happy. At least he could help and someone would be having some fun tonight. Eric looked at him, really looked at him and his face split in the biggest grin Chuck had ever seen from his young friend. "Perfect," he said actually managing to hold his head up a little.

"Would you?" Eric asked. Would I what? Then Chuck understood. It was the drugs in his system that had kept him from catching on immediately. That had kept him from catching on the minute Eric sat down looking all rumpled and debauched.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said. "Slow down. Because I thought you just asked me to…"

"I did," Eric cut him off.

"Eric," Chuck said slowly, preparing to let him down gently.

"Don't you dare tell me that you're not interested. I was in that car too you know."

"I know Eric. And I won't. What I was going to say is that I am…"

"I'm not asking you to marry me." Eric cut him off. "All I want is to get rid of my virginity. I'm tired of feeling so young. I'm not you know. I've been through a lot just not the one thing that will make me an actual adult."

"Fucking doesn't make you grow up," Chuck said. "And if we were to do this that's all it would be. The next day we'd go back to being step-siblings like the whole thing never happened."

"Is that a yes?" Eric asked and he reached forward and put a hand on Chuck's thigh. Chuck quickly moved away and gave in.

"Not here, away from these vultures and their camera phones. There's already going to be three pages dedicated to me up on gossip girl by the time we get back."

"Thank you!" Eric said looking like a kid on Christmas. Chuck wondered if taking his innocence was going to be the last straw on his way past redemption but then again, he didn't really care.

"Let's get to the hotel, people are always interrupting me here." Eric jumped up and then held out a hand when it looked like Chuck might be having a little trouble.

God, I love freshmen, Chuck thought. As the world settled back into place.


	13. Epilogue

**--13--**

**Epilogue**

The sun shone in through the open window, warming the air with its touch. It shone on two figures slumbering together on a sinfully large bed. They were beautiful in their contrast. One head was dark and one fair, lying back to back. They were mirror images of outstretched legs, tousled hair, and scattered arms. The darker one stirred first at the sun shone on his pale body, pulling him from his dream.

The first thing he became aware of as he woke was that the dream world was far preferable to the waking one. For one it was less painful. It wasn't the heat that woke him as much as it was the throbbing headache and the churning of his stomach. He was comfortable and he really wanted to stay in bed but his body it seemed wouldn't let him. He groaned slightly under his breath as he slid to the edge of the bed and tried to drag his body from where it was twisted up in the blankets.

Once he was on his feet he balked and almost fell back on the bed. One foot in front of the other all the way to the bathroom, he told himself. And not puking on the carpet would be a good thing. He walked around the bed and noticed that he hadn't spent the night alone. He kept walking even as his brain started spinning fast enough to make him dizzy. Not because there was someone in his bed. No, he would be disappointed if he had gotten that drunk and then spent the night alone, he was shocked due to the fact that the figure in the bed was so obviously male.

Now he was curious. Was it an innocent young thing that he had seduced or was it a mutual agreement to get off? He tipped toed over, now even more careful to be quiet. He wouldn't want the mystery man to wake up until he had everything planned. He hated people catching him unprepared. He rounded the corner and bent over to see who it was and then with a gulp he ran to the bathroom. Quiet be damned he was not going to vomit in front of that particular person.

He somehow managed to close the door so the sounds of retching wouldn't wake his unlikely bed mate. When he had finished he staggered to the sink and rinsed his mouth out and splashed some cool water on his heated face. Eric van der Woodsen was lying naked in bed. He stared at his bloodshot eyes in the mirror. What the hell had happened last night?

The last thing he remembered was watching the fireworks and he definitely didn't remember running into Eric. Chuck staggered back out of the bathroom to check again and yep there he was. Little Eric without a stitch of clothing and a thin transparent sheet that did nothing to preserve his modesty.

Even as his stomach rolled in warning, and he knew that this was a huge mistake his eyes drifted over the boy. The blond head that shone in the light and more enticingly the lithe muscles that ran down his entire body. Chuck mentally amended that Serena was not the best looking member of her family after all. Chuck had the urge to run his hand down that taunt back to touch the perfect ass he could see through the silk sheets. He wished he had a painting of the scene so he would never forget.

Then he remembered he lived in the twenty-first century and he found his clothes and dug his cell phone out of his pants pocket. A few speedy clicks later and he had everything he needed. He looked down. Except the fact that he was still completely naked.

Chuck pulled on his pants, not worrying about the underwear he couldn't see. But he did need his shirt. The crappy part about not remembering sex was that you had no idea where you left your clothes. And they were most definitely not in Chuck's suite.

He walked around the room looking on the chairs, in the bathroom, by the TV but he found nothing. Then a bit of yellow fabric caught his eye. Bingo. There was a little bit of a sleeve sticking out from under the bed. Chuck pulled it out and then almost groaned as his vision went blurry. What did I take last night? He wondered again.

He pulled up the shirt and then in a flash he saw it being pulled from his body. _Eager young hands pulling it off quickly in lust and then a hot mouth tracing the newly exposed skin. The flat stomach, the definition around his pecks, the flat hard nipples. A tongue came out to tease and tantalize. Chuck had enough he pulled the torturous face up and sealed his lips over Eric's. The kiss was so much better than it had been in the limo. Eric was more confident and Ash had definitely shown him some new tricks. His tongue was a whirlwind and he nipped and licked and took things from Chuck he didn't even know he could give. _Chuck opened his eyes and saw Eric's body move slightly.

He straightened up slowly. At least he hadn't embarrassed himself. That had been hot, Chuck wished he could remember more, but he still had to get out of there. No matter what he might feel like doing it was a bad idea. He actually liked Eric and did not want a repeat of the Blair situation, or the Nate one. He seemed really good at screwing things up with his actual friends so he had to leave.

He slipped on his shirt and made his way to the door his hand unconsciously gripping his cell phone. As soon as his hand touched the door he heard something he was hoping not to. A yawn, and a groan as someone stretched.

"Trying to sneak out without saying goodbye?" Chuck's hand dropped even though he felt like running would be the easiest option.

"You can't expect anything from me," Chuck said trying to be firm.

"You know I don't."

"I'm leaving for the summer."

"I know."

"And when I get back, this can't happen again okay?"

"Yes, Chuck I know," Eric said. "We talked about all of this last night. Don't you remember." _He kissed his way slowly down Eric's back. The muscles jumped under his mouth and Eric's breath came in little gasps. Past the shifting shoulder blades, down to the curve of his lower back. He showed extra attention as his hands came up and kneaded Eric's ass. Massaging he moved back and nipped one succulent cheek and Eric jumped. _"You don't remember do you?"

"Only in the literal sense." Eric laughed.

"And here I thought it was memorable," he said. "What did you do before I got there?"

"If only I could remember," Chuck said rubbing his head. "But I am definitely feeling it now." Eric sat up and winced. The sheet moved around his body and bunched in his lap but Chuck could see the dark outline underneath. Chuck tried to look anywhere else but his eyes kept going back.

"Me too," he said. "But in a good way." _Chuck pushed in past the muscle and resistance. He thought he was going to die or come right away or both. He froze, giving them both time to adjust. _"Where are you headed to?" Eric said and Chuck almost blushed.

"I haven't decided yet. Someplace warm. With plenty of nude beaches."

"Sounds like fun. I'm holding down the fort here since Mom's probably not going to let me out of her sight once I get back. She's going to make me suffer for not coming home. But it was totally worth it." Eric ran his hand over the red scratches on his chest unconsciously drawing Chuck's eye. _Thrusting so hard. They were both enjoying the frantic pace. He grabbed trying to get more leverage. Eric held them up with one hand while the other rested on Chuck's ass pulling him closer than he had ever thought possible. _

"Good luck with that," Chuck said, trying to get the images out of his head. "When I get back in September you must have some deliciously naughty stories to share."

"Of course, the same goes for you," Eric said with a smile. Then he flopped back down and stretched again. Chuck had to grab the door to keep himself from heading back to the bed at the sight. "I think I'm going to put off the inevitable for a little bit longer."

Chuck left and almost ran down the hall. It was his dad's hotel, thank god, so in eight floors he's be safely inside a bathroom again. He picked up his speed and spun round the corner right into Lily van der Woodsen Bass. Eric's mom.

"Mrs. Bass," he said, doing his best not to look like he might puke all over her designer suit.

"Chuck, just who I was looking for." There was a hint of disapproval in her tone. And then she said the one thing he had been dreading. "Have you seen Eric?"

"Eric's missing?" He cursed himself the minute the words came out of his mouth. He only thought about it for a second before he spoke. "I'm sorry, Lily. I know he is. I kind of roped him into helping me last night." She just stared at him with those mom eyes telling him to explain himself. "I was kind of messed up and I called him to help me home."

"You called my fourteen year old son to come pick you up from a party?"

"That was kind of stupid, I know."

"I'd say a little unwise."

"I didn't think before I dialled. He was great though he got me home okay and I swore him to secrecy. I really don't want my dad to find out." He tried to work some truth into his lie to make it more believable. "He's just starting to trust me."

"Well where is my altruistic son?"

"I think he's still sleeping. I kept him up pretty late." Lily looked at him. "With the vomiting," he amended. "He's a really great kid."

"I think I'm learning that," she said slowly.

"If you're going to be angry with anyone it should be with me," Chuck said. Lily shook her head.

"Eric makes his own decisions. He just need to learn to check in." She patted Chuck's shoulder. "Plus I think you're suffering enough." She turned and started to walk away. "Oh and Chuck," she called back. "A cold can of coke does wonders for hangovers." Chuck walked towards his room thinking he was really starting to like that woman.

Chuck was out of the hotel and on his way to the airport before he could run into his dad. Thank god it was summer and his signature scarf could be replaced with some sunglasses to cover his bloodshot eyes. He clicked up gossip girl in the car to check the damage from the previous night. Not that bad he thought as he scrolled down. Pictures of Emilia and he but that was to be expected. Plus he looked good. That would add to his reputation. Rave reviews of the party. Nice. And then something that made him freeze. Well that would definitely stir things up but he'd deal with it when he got back. Maybe they could pass it off as merely gossip. After all that blog didn't mind bending the truth, look at that ridiculous fight between Jenny and Blair. But the picture was pretty damning. They weren't doing anything but the look in Nate's eyes as he stared at Chuck on the roof said more than a thousand words. It was smoldering.

There was nothing to be done now though. But Chuck knew one thing. The summer was going to be huge.

**ATTN Upper East Siders**

Gossip Girl here. You all know how much I like parties. Well word on the street is a couple of BFFs have been acting extra friendly as of late. In particular at **C**'s huge summer bash. These Manhattan hunks have been acting more like boyfriends than besties. I wonder how these new developments will effect the balance of power? Watch out **B** looks like the two main men in your life may have decided they don't need you that much after all.

XOXO GG

--

The End

A/N: This story was so much fun for me to write. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It feels so great to know that people liked reading it. This is the end for now as I don't want to tread on what happens in the second season. Can't wait for September to find out what Chuck got up to this summer!


End file.
